New Years
by Fruits Basket Obsessed
Summary: Tohru wants to come to New Years at the Sohma house, will Akito let her? How will he react? Set on Akito's POV, no definate pairings, first Fanfic so please be nice!
1. News

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Akito POV

"Akito, it's time for your check-up, may I come in?" Hatori inquires quietly, just loudly enough for me to hear without disturbing me. I wearily open my eyes and mumble my consent. He heard me and entered, no matter how softly I speak, he always hears. I watch you closely as you enter and check me eyes, heart, lungs, ears, and throat. You daren't ask me to move, so you work around my position on the floor. You then make some quick notes in your perfect handwriting on your notepad and begin preparing to leave. I notice you are more nervous than normal, your hands shake slightly and you continually glance at my eyes. It almost seems like you, the dragon, are trying to judge my mood, I know something is off. I suspect I know the answer but I need to know for sure.

"Hatori," my cold tone freezes you immediately, "you went and saw Shigure yesterday, tell me, how are my pets?" I ask as I rise from the hardwood floor just outside my room on the deck.

"Well..," you hesitate; I hurry you on with a stone cold look, "Shigure is being tormented by his editor, again, she refuses to leave without at least fifty pages more…" you continue to stall. "Kyo is still fighting with Yuki, although it's not as bad as before, I think they may have a chance at not destroying Shigure's house…" I am beginning to tire of these excuses "Yuki and Miss Honda are getting to be closer friends recently…" inside I am puzzled, _why would you tell me all this_ but I can't let this distract me, I simply glare.

"Get to the point Hatori" I demand, I'm tired of these excuses. You sigh and I can tell you are defeated. You hoped to get me in a better mood before telling me whatever this news is, too bad, you will tell me what I want when I want.

"Shigure was wondering if it would be all right if Miss Honda came and joined us for New Years, otherwise he fears Yuki and Kyo will skip again…" you give me a pleading look.

"Bring them to me…NOW" I hiss as I lay back down. You hesitate.

"Even Kyo?" you ask. My mind spins, let the monster come or not.

"How is he?" I ask calmly.

"Kyo?" I know I have you confused and I like it. The smartest of the Zodiac is confused and I enjoy that fact.

"Yes" I hiss, angrily, you are beginning to try my patience.

"Well, he seems happier now that Miss Honda is there." You tell me slowly.

"Then yes, bring _it_ along as well." I growl. You exit, finally. I stay there for over an hour before I hear a knock on the door. I turned over so I faced the door, still on the floor.


	2. Reactions

Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

"Who is it?" I inquire although I already know, no one visits unless I tell them to come, except for Kureno and Hatori, I wonder, where is my rooster.

"It's US!" sings that stupid mutt in a high strung voice; I could tell he was directly outside the door. I could feel a migraine beginning in the depths of my mind. Shigure is going to kill me someday.

"Why are you still outside the door, get in here" I command coldly. Shigure opens the door to reveal him wearing his traditional robe under a coat and scarf that was far too large, Yuki wearing his school uniform, Kyo wearing his cargo pants, black shirt and a light sweater. Behind them, almost hidden, is Miss Honda. She is wearing a tight white blouse, and a short black skirt under a long white coat. They filed in and Miss Honda sits behind everyone else who is in a straight line, as if trying to hide. I give a small smirk. I rise from the floor, my robe slipping from my shoulder, and walked further outside, back into the weak sunlight.

"How have you all been?" I ask with growing malice in my voice.

"We've been well, Akito, but why did you call us here?" that stupid mutt dared to ask. He questioned me! He knows better.

"Do I need a reason?" I growl. They begin to get the hint that today is not a good day to visit.

"No, but I don't know how long Haru can contain Mii…" Shigure stops and falls silent.

"You _will_ stay as long as I want you to; I am your God am I not. Aren't I more important than your stupid editor?" it wasn't a question, more an assurance of the social hierarchy of the room. I was at the top and it would stay that way, they would _not_ question me. "Besides, I do have a reason." I dare them to question me again.

"Oh, really, what would that be?" that monster the Cat had the audacity to ask! I turned my head to face him, my eyes narrowed, catching a flask of defiance in his eyes. All hope of restraining my temper vanished, that monster dared to defy me, he is lower than Miss Honda in the hierarchy. I was their master, their God, I demand respect.

"Kyo did you just question me?" I purr as I kneel to his level as I run my hand down the side of his face.

"YES, d-d-damn-it, tell us what the hell is g-going on!" He snaps with him eyes averted, he is nervous being this close to me.

"And if I don't want to?" I provoke him, this will be fun. My eyes slide over to Miss Honda, I hold all the cards.

"Then I for one am out of here!" He challenged as he met my glare. My eyes narrowed and I swiftly back-handed him, sending him into Shigure.

"You will stay until I say otherwise Kyo, you should feel blessed to be allowed to roam free on the grounds, but as you know that can change" I stand as I shout. This is used to threaten and remind him of his cage that lies just a few yards away. I see his eyes widen and shift towards the direction of his cell.

"If you don't want me loose on the grounds then I'll just _leave_!" Kyo shouts as he stands and starts towards the door, wanting more than anything else to get out of my chambers. I react quick as a cobra and latch my hand onto his arm, stopping him cold.

"Yuki, Shigure, Miss Honda, wait here. Kyo come with me, **_now_**!" I stride passed them, dragging Kyo along with me.


	3. Reminders

There, more done! I can't wait to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…I wish I did but I don't…

I go out the door and down the hall into the spare room. I shove Kyo in before following, closing and locking the door behind me. I slide the key into my robe. Ignoring Kyo's annoyingly loud questions, I walk to the one piece of furniture in the room, a small wardrobe, containing all my favorite _toys_. I removed my favorite, a long thin black whip, the kind you use on horses, only much stronger and more painful. I turned back to Kyo and found him backed against the door, eyes filled with terror, mouth agape. I love to see that look and know I was the reason for it. I walked towards him and stopped inches from his face. I gently dragged the whip down the side of his face.

"Kyo, why do you anger me so?" I ask with a false sigh. "You know from experience how painful it is to question your God, your master. But don't worry this..." I bring the whip directly in front of him "isn't for now," I purred as I flung the object to the side. "That is for later, when you are in your cage, and I can play with you all I want. Now, shall we return to the others? We don't want to worry the others and I'm afraid I can't injure you so close to New Years, you might use it as an excuse not to come. Now we must return, although I know you miss me when we are apart, but remember this room, it will be the only other place you are allowed after I lock you up." I taunt. I dangle the key in front of him. He takes it cautiously, trying to avoid direct contact with me. As he moved away I grabbed his arm and brought him back to the wall. "I will allow Miss Honda to join us, but know this, if she causes any disturbance or if you or _any_ of the Cursed Zodiac skips New Years this year or in future years, she will share your fate, in her own cell, although you will share this room. Oh and you will _both _be locked up immediately." I hiss angrily before slapping him again. He rises and shakily opens the door and starting to go back to the others. I wait a moment and follow him silently.

When we enter I see Yuki about to send Shigure flying out the window into the garden. I rolled my eyes and stopped him by walking into his line of vision. He freezes as soon as he sees me and Shigure, seeing Yuki panicking, turned, and also froze. My eyes were narrowed dangerously and my very being radiated anger. Their eyes were darting from me to something on my right. I turned and saw Miss Honda kneeling there, shaking. I smirked and reached out my hand and gently pet her soft brown hair.

"You should be more polite in the presence of a lady Yuki, I'm a little disappointed." I scold him gently. He unfreezes and bows, mumbling apologies. Shigure looks relived not to have been harmed. "Tell me Miss Honda…what got them to act this way?" I ask softly, bending down to her level and forcing her to make eye contact. She is frightened…good, she should fear me; I could have her memories erased any time I wished.

"W-w-well, S-Shigure was talking about what a good person I was and how I would make a good wife someday, even for him and then Yuki got mad and started talking about how perverted Shigure was and then Yuki hit Shigure and was about to send him into the garden when you came in Akito." She blurted out in one breath. I glanced at the others and they all flinched, seeing my displeasure.

"Miss Honda, does this happen often?" I ask as I return me gaze to her.

"Um, well, they do argue a lot but there has defiantly been less harm done. I'm sorry, I don't really know Akito." You avert your eyes as if shamed. I am taken aback by your honesty; it's as if you would tell me anything if I asked.

"Are you truthful by nature Miss Honda?" I feel compelled to ask.

"What do you mean? I mean, always try to be honest, but I think I could lie if someone's life was in danger." Miss Honda managed to say

"Why do you want to come to New Years Miss Honda?" I ask the question that has nagged me for hours.

"Well…I know that it is a large part of your family traditions and since Shigure said I was nearly a Sohma already, I thought I should understand your traditions…I'm sorry if I offended you Akito" She states as she bows low, bringing her head nearly to my lap. I shove her away and stand.

"Miss Honda, please wait in the hall" despite the phrasing, it was not a request and everyone understood that.

There, please review. Thank you to mimiru1618. You rock and their might be some if you tell me what you want, you will get it…eventually. It might not show up for a few chapters though…Anyway, got to write more!


	4. Laws

FF stuff: I'm really hyper right now…I am in one of those random moods. Oh, and for this fanfic, **Akito will be a male, for now, might change! **I don't know if he/she is a him/her so if anyone knows for sure, let me know…anyway, back to typing…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did…I don't know, AHH mind freeze, write!

Warning: some **ShigureXAkito,** nothing horrible, don't read if you are just plain ignorant, i hope no one is because that would be sad...

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you made me feel really warm and fuzzy inside. If you don't review again, i might stop, i have more written but it's not very good so it might never make it onto Fanfiction. Sorry!

"Now, Shigure, who said she was a Sohma?" I sneer. No one is a Sohma unless I say so, and I gave no such orders. I narrow my eyes dangerously but keep the rest of my face carefully blank. They cower before me. Shigure lowers his head.

"I'm sorry Akito, I wasn't thinking when I said that" he silently pleas with me not to get mad.

"Weren't thinking that I would find out or wasn't thinking that I would mind? Tell me Shigure, do you think you can imagine my thoughts, can you read minds?" I glower at him.

"I'm sorry Akito; I don't pretend to understand your mind. I disobeyed you, I disobeyed one of the original laws…" he whispers.

"Yes, you did, and do you remember who wrote those laws?" I purr as I bend down and lift his face to mine. His eyes are clouded with fear. I bask in that fear, it gives me life.

"Yes Akito, it was the original God of the Zodiac…"

"Very good; now, why would you disobey those laws? It could cause a lot of damage……especially for Miss Honda." I glance towards Yuki and Kyo, they both have confusion and fear written on their features.

"Again, I apologize." His eyes sink back to the floor. I release my hold on him and stand.

"Well, apologizing isn't going to help much…" I pause.

He looked up at me and I swiftly backhand him. He fell to the floor and slowly drags himself up again. I turned to Yuki and Kyo and order them out. I wanted to talk to the dog alone. As soon as they left I slide over to the door and lock it. Shigure looked frightened. I bask in the feeling of power, the balance was correct. I walk over to Shigure and kneel beside him. I gently run my hand up his back and into his dark locks. He had yet to look at me. I yank harshly at his hair and brought his eyes up to meet mine. I saw no fear there, only emptiness. I let out a harsh growl and sent him back to meet the floor harshly. The fall nearly broke his nose, oh well, he looks fine to me. I crawl over to him and flip him so he was on his back and I was straddling him. I lean down so that our bodies molded together. I bring my lips onto Shigure's gently at first, then rougher. He expertly slid his tongue into my mouth and began to explore. I force his tongue out of my mouth with my own and took the lead kissing. I slide my hands down his chest; I knew what I was doing. When Shigure brings his hands up to remove my robe, I slide off him and left him on the ground. He looks at my strangely and then sits up and once again kneels before my feet.

"Know this Shigure, The girl will pay for the breaking of an ancient law, but you…will be spared, isn't that what you want. All you ever care about is yourself, no matter how you look at it; you are using the girl, even more than I am. It's only right for her to suffer the consequences of being your pawn. Oh, don't worry, she will come back to you, scared, broken, and lost. No one will help her nor save her, she can't be saved, not from me. Understand Shigure, I don't know the full extent of your plan, but I do know that girl is involved. After her time with me, she will be broken. The others will take more time, but I will have all the time I desire" I turn to him and see distress on his features. I smile as I pet his head lightly, as you would a dog. "Now Shigure, why are you sad? Do you care for Miss Honda? Do you care about her happiness?" I wait for an answer.

"Yes Akito, I do care about her…" he answers, eyes glued to the floor. I laugh. He has given me the perfect opportunity.

"So you care for the girl? Do you care about her enough to disobey me?" it's a trap and he knows it.

"No Akito, I will never disobey you" he hangs his head in shame.

"Good Shigure, very good because you know that would affect everyone living in your home at this time correct?"

"Yes Akito."

"Good, get the others." Everyone enters, including Tohru. Shigure looks a bit shaken but not too noticeable. I turn to _her_. "Miss Honda?" I snap.

"Y-y-yes Akito" She stutters.

"Don't stutter."

"Very well Akito."

"You may join us for New Years on a few conditions."

"What conditions?"

"Every member of the Zodiac and the _cat_ must be peasant at New Years and stay here at the main house until I release them, and you must not interfere, no matter what" I say as I turn and give her a wicked smirk.

"Very well Akito" She bows her head in submission. I smirk; she could be tamed, in time. I look at the others and they all had confusion written all over their faces. Never the less, they nod their agreement. I smirk.

"Now leave and send in Hatori, he will inform you when it is your turn." I order as I turn away. They all obey except the mutt; he never listens to me anymore. I turn my head so I could see him from the corner of my eye and coax an eyebrow.

"Why?" Was his simple reply to my unspoken question.

"This way I can ensure they are all at New Years, also, while you are all occupied with these meetings, Miss Honda will be left all alone, very vulnerable if anyone were to anger me" I let the threat hang. He got the point I was hinting at.

"You aren't going to allow her to stay here with us?" He asks with wide eyes as he stares at me.

"It's a possibility, but, it would take persuasion…, and patience, both of which _you_ can't handle" I hiss. I can't take his presence much longer.

"Oh, come on you don't mean that." Shigure whispered in my ear as he placed his hands on my hips. _When did he get so close?_ I begin to panic.

"Get off me you bag of fur" I growl. He simply steps closer so our bodies are molded together; I whip around so I am facing him. He has a horrible, evil, glint in his eyes. He bends his head down so our lips nearly touch again. My hands find his chest and I shove him away. Without him to support me, I fall, ending with both of us on the floor on opposite sides of the room.

"What was that for you cur?" I snap as my voice returns. He sits up grinning.

"I was merely trying to persuade you, like you told me to." He smirks.

"That's not what I meant and you know it you stupid dog!"

"Do I?" He taunts me. He dares to taunt God.

"Yes, you learned that a long time ago, and so did I! Now, GET OUT!" I scream.

"Yes Akito" Shigure says casually as he leaves. I catch a glimpse of Hatori standing outside the door, letting Shigure out; they stop and talk for a moment before Hatori steps into the doorframe. I motion him in.


End file.
